Melody of the Wild Dance
by Marth the Lodestar
Summary: Lucifer is the Jinchuriki of the Zero Tails beast. When Luc takes part in the Chunin Exams she notice a boy from a different village, she can't stop think about him and he can't stop thinking about her. GaaraxOc
1. The child named the Morning Star

This is my 3rd fanfic I just started recently a few days ago but I kinda have a feeling this is will be good as the other two stories I've written so far

So this story is call Melody of the Wild Dance

enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE NARUTO SERIES **

ch.1 The child named the Morning Star

* * *

People often called me the Second Fire Shadow because I'm a living replica of my father well except I'm a female version of him, the Second Konohagakura Tobirama Senju but the difference between me and him is that I have long red hair like Mei Terumi the fifth Mizukage but it's sorta shaggy and blue eyes also I have a tattoo of the kanji word hope on my right waist, oh I'll just remind you that I'm a girl figures everyone refers me as the a monster just because I have the a Jinchuriki inside of me oh and he's the Zero Tails beast, a Leech type to be exact. The seal of the Zero Tails beast is on my back.

My name is Lucifer Senju , I'm 13 years old and...I'm best friends with Naruto Uzumaki...even though it's a shocker to everyone in the hidden leaf village to be friends with him.

So enough of my background story let's continue with the story.

* * *

Lucifer looked at the sky from the mountain of the Hokage mountain in the leaf village, she loved looking at the sky mainly because the clouds can tell her that today is going to be a fun. She notices a couple of yells mainly because of Naruto's pranks on the village sure has become a lot more lively in her mind but it only cause a major pain in the ass that the other high-ranking shinobis were always tired of his pranks.

" Oi, Second Fire, have you seen Naruto around, he's disgrace to Hokage's faces again." answered a scrawny looking shinobi with black glasses I smirk to thought of what Naruto did to Hokage's faces.

" No you damn Closet Pervert, I haven't seen him around so shut your damn mouth or else." the red-hair girl threatened the scrawny shinobi.

" You bastard. I know you're hiding him so give it up." he stills yells me for this even though I know where Naruto is but he's owes me a favor if I help him.

" Ebisu enough, leave her alone seriously tomorrow is her first day at the academy will you please just leave her alone until we found Naruto." answered a Sliver hair man in a protective tone who I was very glad to see even though he's my legal guardian since my parents died on my birth.

" B-But Kakashi, this child knows where Naruto is can you at least give me the chance to get the information we needed to bring Naruto back to the Academy." Ebisu snapped to what Kakashi said even though Kakashi want's to find Naruto by his own methods.

" No buts just go." and with that Ebisu the Closet Pervert just left even though there's Kakashi who is still there waiting for me to give an answer to where Naruto is.

" Now Luc, tell me where Naruto is."

" Okay Okay, he's at the ramen shop, that's where he always go when he's done with his usual pranks for today and don't tell him I told you that. You should know what his likes and dislikes are anyway." I gave Kakashi the answer to what he's looking for mainly because of Naruto but none than less I went back for more training on my Justus since that's where I'm trying to surpass the same jutsus used exactly like my father used.

As soon as I got back home, Kakashi was waiting for me with a happy look and when I notice something there were gifts I didn't see before.

" Oi, Bakashi what the hell are those." I asked to Kakashi which I was annoyed since Naruto scolded me for giving up his favorite hot spot to Kakashi.

" There are gifts for you since you're going to the academy to become a shinobi like your father but I can't say how much I'm happy for you, you're like a child I never had." Kakashi was crying when he hugged me for the first time in his life since he cared about anyone but himself.

" Well what's are the first one anyway Bakashi? " I asked him.

" Old man Sarutobi wanted me to give you this since you are going to the academy tomorrow."

When I open the 1st box was from Sarutobi, it was a white shirt Kimono that looks similar but I can't recall where have I seen this clothes before in my life. Then 2nd gift was from Kakashi, it was a sword, it's called the Blue Light Chakra tanto but the sword looked different to what Kakashi uses but I'm happy that I receive these gifts from people who care about me.

" Well what do you think about them Luc? " my legal guardian asked me with a happy look.

" Well It's not over the top like what Guy-baka pulled on my birthday last year but I like them thank you Kakashi." I answered to white-haired of my legal guardian who was pleased with my answered and went off to bed.

* * *

Lucifer woke up at the same time as usual. taking a 30 minute shower was all she needed every day, the she got change to the outfit that Kakashi had given her for her first day at the Academy. She brush her hair for at least an hour because her hair is long. she put grabbed her weapons and hide them in her clothes which was a trick she learned by herself.

When Lucifer got downstairs, Kakashi prepared a bento for her lunch today.

" Thanks Bakashi." I chimed when I receive this nice homemade bento from Kakashi and I left the house to go to school.

" Did she leave yet Kakashi." answered the a man in a Hokage type clothing.

" Yes she did Sarutobi, but what's with the concern her making friends Naruto." Kakashi asked Sarutobi.

" If the friendship of them remains that way then we can keep him from not knowing the truth." Sarutobi sighed when Kakashi looked surprise to Sarutobi's answer.

When Lucifer reach to the front door to the academy, she notices a raven haired boy who looks at her with a smile that really made her happy to see.

" Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you."

" I'm Lucifer Senju, same here." I introduce myself to him with a smile and a handshake.

" So this is your first day here Lucifer at the Academy? " Sasuke asked me in a nice tone.

" Well, yeah since my dad enrolled me here yesterday." I answered to his question.

" What's his name then."

" Kakashi Hatake, well he's not my real dad but he acts like one since my dad died on my birth." I answered in a happy tone.

" I see then why don't we get to class." He grabbed my hand, I felt warmth running towards my blood which was a very happy feeling for me.

As soon as we go to our class room, I knew that something bad was going to happen based on Naruto's cry for help when a Jonin got a hold of him. So I took my seat which was next to Naruto's seat mainly because I can sense his chakra just from my sense of smell. When everyone was about to take their seats, two girls one pink and the other one blond came running towards the classroom trying to get a familiar black-haired raven to notice them but it never works for the girls.

" Ino pig get the heck out my way." the pink one snapped.

" Oh now you're going to tell me what to do Bighead." the blond one snapped back as well.

When I stand up from my seat to open the door, the girls fell down on the floor. I manage to help the girls stand up until they both saw me in a weird way.

" H-H-Hello, my name is Ino Yamanaka nice to meet you." the blond one greet me with a handshake who was blushing .

" M-M-My name is Sakura Haruno nice to meet you." the pink hair greeted me with a handshake while blushing at the same time as well the blond girl.

As soon as the sensei came in with my best friend tie up and lecturing him about this is his third try to pass the graduation exam everyone moan because of him which I don't blame him for being like that. So now everyone was lined up to do show sensei the their transformation jutsu which wasn't a pain in the ass for everyone. When Naruto was the third person to transform into that pineapple sensei, two people was insulting my best friend just because he would play tricks outside of the academy, this feeling was somehow mattered to me as if something inside of me was feeding on to this negative emotions around me. He pulled off a different jutsu instead of the one sensei asked, the jutsu turned my best friend into a sexy female version of him which was very funny to watch to see the sensei having a nose bleed.

" Cut the stupid tricks, this is your last warning." yelled the sensei towards Naruto.

" Next up is Lucifer Senju." answered the sensei, everyone was surprise by seeing the me here as a new kid and gave me this weird look.

" Alright sensei." I did the jutsu without the hand seals and performed a perfect version of him which amaze everyone that I could pull it off.

" How did you do that without the hand seals."asked the sensei who was curious to asked.

" Oh that hmmm...I guess you could say that it was a trick I learned by myself. " I told my sensei.

As soons as everyone left for lunch after school, the same girls that I helped out earlier asked me if I had a girlfriend and I told them what are they talking about so I left them so I can catch up with Naruto to eat with him until sensei told me that Naruto had to go and clean up the mess he started. When I got home Kakashi left me letter saying he had to go on a mission and be back around night-time so he could check up on me to see if I need help with some jutsu practice.

* * *

I went back to bed to get ready for tomorrow's lesson, so tomorrow I went to the academy and I found Sasuke greeting me with a hand shake and asked me he want's to hang out with him after school I took a rain check to his invitation which seems nice to asked of him to asked me.

I came into the classroom to see Naruto was there, of course he would show up because this was his last chance to be able graduate from this academy.

" Yo Luc, you're here, man, how's is it been since you enrolled here." asked my best friend.

" Oh the classes are nice and Iruka sensei was very happy enough to teach me what jutsus that the class have learned so far." I answered my best friend with a smile.

" We will now start the final exam, when your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu." Iruka told while seeing Naruto's reaction just tells me that he's going to fail again.

When I enter the testing room there were two people, one was Iruka and the other one was a man named Mizuki, they were surprise to see that I can create 10 clones of myself from one jutsu and yet I passed. I receive my headband because of my hard work then I heard a couple of yells which means Naruto failed the graduation exam.

" Hey Naruto, how did it go? " I asked my best friend.

" I failed badly but Mizuki sensei said if I can get something for him then I can be Chunin does that sound awesome or what." answered my best friend who excited to hear about this offer.

" Well I don't know about it Naruto but If this can help you, go right ahead I won't stop you." I replied to what he said.

" Well Naruto I got to go bye." I left my best friend at the Ramen shop went off home to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day I heard that everyone who became a Chunin are now place in teams, so I went to see which group I'm placed in so when I check the sheet. " Yes, I'm In Kakashi's group that way I won't have to be stuck with annoying people."

" Yes, Yes, Yes I'm in the same group as Lucifer-kun and Sasuke-kun, two of the academy's top hottest chunins." I heard Sakura jumping for joy when she looked at the sheet and other people moan because they were paired with people they didn't want.

So I went into the classroom where I was assign and went to go to asleep. Until other people showed and they didn't notice I was there.

" He's Late."

" Naruto, why don't you sit still."

" But why is the teacher for our 7th group the only one late? Even Luc-kun is not here too. All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already, and Iruka-sensei already went home!"

" That's not very Important."

" Hey what are you doing Naruto? "

" It's his fault for being late."

" Geez, it's your fault if you get in trouble."

" _Humph. _A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that."

" Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid."

I heard someone opening the door, the eraser that Naruto planned fell on my legal guardian's head which didn't work.

Naruto laughed because Kakashi-sensei fell for that trick. " He fell for it! He fell for it! "

Sakura tried to give an answer to Kakashi but he didn't care for Naruto's pranks." I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me..."

" How should I say this...My first impression of you guys are...I hate you." Kakashi just gave them a straight forward answer, man, the look on their faces was priceless.

So while everyone was leaving the classroom I woke up from my nap only hearing what team 7 said but they all left so I decided to get my lunch until someone stop me from getting my lunch.

" Oi Shikamaru, wtf are you trying to pull here of getting my way to get my lunch." I asked him because he just annoys me.

" Oh, I just wanna know that you wanna go out with me after today." He gave me a smile when asking me that question.

" Hmmm, okay after the chunin exams, then I'll go out with you okay." I gave him a reply so he will leave me alone.

" Great, I'll pick you up, you and I will go out for some BBQ after the exams." and with that he left and I got my lunch and went up to the rooftops and I saw my teammates were about begin the getting to know about yourself.

" Let see, why don't you introduce yourselves." asked my legal guardian.

" Introduce ourselves? What should we say." asked Sakura who didn't know what Introduce yourselves mean.

" What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that." Kakashi just answer Sakura's question.

" Hey, hey, Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei."asked Naruto even though I know what Kakashi was about to say.

" Me? "

" I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream...I have a few hobbies." Kakashi just made everyone in team 7 more curious about him.

" So all we found out was his name."

" yeah."

" Now it's your turn. You first."

" I"m Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen of Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought me for even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."

" Okay, next." says Kakashi who has heard what Naruto have to say.

" I'm Haruno Sakura! I Like...well, the person I like is...And my hobby is...well, my dream is to... " while she was looking at Sasuke.

" And? What do you hate? "

" Naruto." she just straight out hate my best friend the nerve of her saying that just makes my blood boil.

" Girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training." Kakashi wasn't interested in Sakura's hobbies.

" Uchiha kid, your up."

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to...kill a certain man. "

Everyone seems quiet and scare when Sasuke just told what they needed to know about him but for me I don't care about it.

" Last guy." everyone else didn't see what did Kakashi said so he pointed at me which everyone didn't see me sitting behind me.

" I'm Lucifer Senju, there are many things I have no intention of telling you about my likes and dislikes but for my dream is to become Hokage so that I can surpass them, as for hobbies I have none. If you wish to survive I suggest you leave me to the person who is my opponent." everyone seems shocked to hear what I just said but Kakashi seems to be surprise and suspicious by my answer.

" Alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

" What kind of mission is that sir?! " the orange haired kid asked with a smile.

" First, we're going to do something that we five can do." the white-haired Jounin answer to the orange hair kid asked

" What kind is that Sir? " I asked my legal guardian.

" Survival training." Kakashi just knew which words that would just scare the crap out of Naruto and Sakura.

" What kind of mission is that sir, we had plenty of training here at the academy." Sakura asked with concern.

" It's not just a training, It's a kind of training that leave one of a group's teammate to defend for themsleves while being separate from each other." I answered in a serious tone which Kakashi knew what I just said.

" What's so funny sensei." the pink hair girl asked.

" Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%." Kakashi answer Sakura's question with in a bold tone.

" ! " the four of us except Kakashi were surprise to hear this.

" See? You four are surprised."

" No way! I went through so much trouble...Then what was the final exam for? " Naruto screamed about why did he have to pass the final exam for.

" That Naruto, just picks out who are qualified to become a Genin." I answer Naruto.

" Bingo Luc! Anyway , I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment tomorrow and meet at 5 Am!"

" _Kakashi, what are you planing to do with that test, If it's a fight you want then I'll bring that fight to you._" I thought to myself while everyone was shaken by his statement except for me who was prepared with this kind of training.

" Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." and with that he left. I went home and went to sleep.

* * *

Everyone arrive at the meeting place, they were tired from coming here except for me who was well awake to see every body.

" Good morning.."

" Hey..."

" Oh I receive a note from Kakashi-sensei that he's going to be late." I told everyone and they were surprise to hear that.

Everyone was half asleep when they were waiting for Kakashi sensei. " Hi fellows. Good morning."

" You're late! " both Naruto and Sakura both said it at the same time which doesn't amaze me.

" A black cat crossed my path, so..."

Everyone was quiet when they heard of Kakashi's excuse. " Let's move on.." he pulled out two bells. " Today's topic is to get one these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch."

" What? " the orange hair ninja moan.

" I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch infront of you." Kakashi smirks while the rest of us just started to get annoyed with what he said.

" So that's why he said...don't eat breakfast..."

" But wait there are only two bells? " asked Sakura who was curious about why does Kakashi have two bells.

" Since there's only two, at least one will be have to be tied up to the log." I answer to Sakura's question and Kakashi seems pleased to know what he was talking about.

" Bingo Luc ! That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. That person will go back to the academy. It might be just one, or all four. You can use your ninja weapons. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me. " he smirks while the rest of us seems to get half of the training.

" But that's too dangerous, sensei. " Sakura proclaim to what he said.

" Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser! " Naruto laughs when it reminded him yesterday that was the worst prank he pulled on Kakashi.

" Sakura, if you won't kill Kakashi then I'll kill him no matter what." I told the group to let them know that I'll use what ever means necessary to get the bells.

" In society, those who won't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score. We're going to start after I say " Ready, start!"."

Knowing that look on Naruto's face that "Dad" just tick him off when he said " lowest Score" but I know that Naruto is going to be tied up first.

" Don't get so hasty. I didn't said " Start", yet.". everyone seems shocked when Naruto tried to attack him but before Naruto attacked him I disappear to an area with large amount of water to perform water release to get the bells.

" But, It looks like you have the will to kill to me now. We're going to start. Ready, start! " with that every one disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, the Third Hokage was talking to man with a dark skin tone while the similar hokage clothing as the Third Hokage. They were having tea as usual.

" What do you want to know? I'm sure you didn't just want to talk about our treaty." asked the Third Hokage.

" I want to know of there was a child name Lucifer here in this village, Lord Third Hokage." growled the dark skine tone man.

" Why yes there is a child name Lucifer, Lord Fourth Raikage." answered the Third Hokage.

" That child is a pure breed member of the Yayoi clan and I believe she can be an unstable child here at Leaf village." snapped the Fourth Raikage.

" I see then, why are you interest in that child, does that child interests you." the Third Hokage asked.

" Yes I am, That child has a dangerous Jinchuriki inside of her that can't be stop, her mother managed to steal that 'thing' away inside of her at the Kumogakure and bring it here. And she is the last of the Yayoi clan that has an ability that can stop a kekkei genkai user if it awakens anytime soon there's no stopping the child. " said the Fouth Raikage who left Third Hokage's office very angry.

" ! " The Third Hokage was shock to hear what the Fourth Raikage said

* * *

Over at the training grounds Kakashi is having a hard finding the other three genins mainly because of Naruto.

" A basic for a ninja conceal his presence and hide."

everyone else was concealed in the bushes and trees while Naruto was wide open. " Good, everyone is hidden nicely..."

" Let's have a match fair and square! " Naruto yelled which was ruining the whole point of the exercise.

" That Idoit." Sasuke mumble while Kakashi was deadpan because of Naruto.

" Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest? "

" What's weird is you hairstyle! " Naruto just insulted Kakashi's hairstyle the he started to attack him.

A few minutes later while Naruto was attacking Kakashi, Kakashi defeated him with low-level jutsus then he defeated Sakura with genjutsu then he defeated Sasuke with low-level jutsu. Kakashi was having a hard time finding Lucifer until Kakashi was attacked from behind with a powerful jutsu.

" What do you think of my water release: water trumpet, sensei." I smirked when Kakashi was all wet from my jutsu that I used to attack him.

" Not bad Luc, but do you know that there's no way that you can defeat me with that kind of jutsu." Kakashi.

" Oh Kakashi, you don't even know what I'm more capable of." something change my eyecolor when Kakashi has his Sharingan covered.

" Luc, did you awaken the Sode no Beniyuki." Kakashi asked me near the river who was suspicious to see me there alone.

When I awaken to this ability somehow time has stop, I took the chance to take the bells away from Kakashi. Then when time started back again, Kakashi was shocked that I manage to get the bells away from him.

" When did you manage to the bells away from me!? "

" Let's see when I told Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto about my plan while you were coming to the training grounds late and they like my plan so the four of us put the plan in motion. Naruto and Sakura would be the scapegoat, Sasuke would be the scout and I would be the Mastermind behind the plan but the Sode no Beniyuki wasn't the reason that came into play of the plan so I might as well use that ability to my advantage." I told Kakashi about my plan.

" You pass, congrats Luc and the rest of you." Kakashi told me that the four of pass using a plan that I came up with. " Now Luc, let's go find the other okay."

When Kakashi and I can back to the training grounds, we saw the other sitting on the ground with their stomachs growling and Naruto tied up so I went to untie Naruto and told him that the plan work.

" Your stomachs are growling, eh? By the way, about the results of this training...None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy."

everyone seems happy and curious about why did Kakashi told us that he passed the four of us. Everyone seems happy to hear what my legal guardian said. Then he showed us a stone that has people names who were heroes that killed in action, everyon was silent, so all of us went to eat lunch at the training ground I told them I'm going home and he told me that there's going to be a mission soon.

* * *

**M: this is not a good day for me, i'm having a hard time typing stuff on my laptop b/c I accidentally cut my finger with a knife it happen during a competition. This sucks oh well what's done is done. **

**M: I'm changing the plot around in the story it's sorta going into the Naruto plot but its plot is changing but it's going to be hard for me to type or write with my busted finger.**

**M: Lucifer is a kekkei genkai user of the Senju clan and Yayoi clan. I explain more about Lucifer Senju in a couple of chapters.**

******Lucifer: Marbelio DOESN'T OWN THE NARUTO SERIES**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
